


All Caps Do Europe

by NerosLyre



Series: All Caps On the Road [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Jewish Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, M/M, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, basically the standard amount of angst inherent to Bucky/Cap but with way more smut and Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerosLyre/pseuds/NerosLyre
Summary: “Get to see Europe for a bit,” Sam says.“We’ve been,” says Bucky, trying to make himself comfortable in the back seat.Right.Sam, Steve, and Bucky take the long way to Leipzig. Sam finds out a few things they didn't put in the American history textbooks. He's also super gay for some enhanced humans.Set in the middle of Civil War, canon compliant. Notes at the end.





	All Caps Do Europe

They come to a detente just outside Prague. Sam and Bucky bond over the shared bag of Red Vines, which they both agree are disgusting pale imitations of Twizzlers. They can’t find any Twizzlers in central Europe and they stop at several rest areas to check. There is one rest area that is completely insane, adorned with a life-size dinosaur statue outside, standing next to a giant globe. There's a KFC inside and Sam buys them all lunch, which they eat in the car. They’re headed to Prague. It’s going to take Clint and Wanda and TicTac a while to get to Leipzig and they can’t wait around the airport like sitting ducks. Plus it’s a good idea to take a less direct route out of Berlin so they take the long way.

  
“Get to see Europe for a bit,” Sam says.

  
“We’ve been,” says Bucky, trying to make himself comfortable in the back seat.

  
Right. “Well, it’s different now.”

  
Prague doesn’t look that different, actually. They’d never been, the Czech Republic was all Nazi all the time the last time they were here but the dinner-mint colored buildings look like every other quaint European village they’ve ever seen.

  
“Where are you living these days? Are you still in Brooklyn?” Bucky says while they wind their way through the streets.

  
“Nah. I had an apartment in DC but-”

  
But you shot it full of bullet holes, Sam thinks.

  
“Right,” says Bucky. Somewhere in there he remembers. Or at least has a vague notion. Sam wonders if Bucky remembers ripping his wing off and kicking him off a giant flying ship. He’s not sure what he would do if Bucky does say anything about it. He knows it wasn’t really his fault after all but it’s hard to forget your crush’s crush kicking you into a freefall. It felt good needling him in the Beetle. That seems about the right level of retaliation. He might be getting over it. Now he’ll just pick on him for being his crush’s crush.

  
Sam blames his shitty public school education, where they only learned about Captain America. The Howling Commandos were a footnote, an also ran, something they put in textbooks to show how not-problematic America could be. Look, an Asian dude, a black guy, and a woman! All together! Sawyer had low key been a hero of Sam’s early on, he might have had something to do with why Sam enlisted (right after student loans) and any time Sam thinks about how he probably knows Steve as well if not better than Sawyer ever did makes Sam start to get giddy and he has to think about equipment requisition paperwork or something else dull so he can calm down.  
The point is, if his school had been better he might have seen more pictures of the Commandos and then Bucky would have just been a crush and not his crush’s crush.

  
They get a hotel room but since they don’t have any luggage they head back out again. Bucky picks up a trdelnik and generously offers a coil of it to Sam.

  
“Thanks man.” So they both have a sweet tooth, that’s something.

  
They can and do walk across the entire city in under an hour. They look at the big church a little bit and walk across the fancy bridge. They pick up a brochure but the sights offered are ghost tours and fancy artist galleries, not really their speed. Steve winces when Sam mentions the largest nuclear bunker in the world so that’s right out.

  
“We can go to the Jewish Cemetery, that’s a thing here,” Sam offers. They’re getting low on cash if they want to eat and get more gas but they can at least walk by it and look. Steve looks at Bucky, who shrugs and nods.

  
Sam is pretty good at reading Steve but it takes him a while to understand that look, not until they’re crossing into the Jewish Quarter. He can’t tell if Bucky remembers, though when they’re standing by the wall and looking at the graves peeking out from over the top his face is completely blank. Not wounded puppy dog, blank. Sam nudges Steve’s arm but Steve just looks pained.

  
“Hey look at this,” says Sam, pointing at a plaque by the wall. “There’s a story about a golem. Like in Lord of the Rings?”

  
“No,” says Steve. Sam waits for him to elaborate. Steve is staring at Bucky, like he’s willing him to say something. It works.

  
“It’s Jewish folklore. A golem is a helper made out of clay, there were supposed to be lots of them. They were indestructible unless you could change the hebrew carved in their forehead. But it was pretty impossible to do that.”

  
“They? You said they, was there more than one?”

  
“Yeah. It was like… a thing.”

  
“Isn't there supposed to be one in the city?” Sam finds a pamphlet in the trash and fishes it out. They walk over to the Old New Synagogue. “Up there,” he says, pointing to the peak of the roof. Bucky is staring again.

  
“Rabbi Loew put it to sleep. The legend is that it will return when the Jewish people need it the most. Which… that’s not exactly a comfort you know, if it hasn’t shown up already.”

  
“Did you know about the camps?” Sam asks, looking back and forth between the two of them. “I thought that wasn’t a thing y’all knew until the end of the war.”

  
“We knew,” Steve says. “We were warned. Most people didn’t believe it but, well...”

  
“Some of us had cause to be aware,” Bucky finishes for him.

  
“Some Americans only too happy to mention it.”

  
“There was a Nazi rally at Madison Square Garden for fucks sake.”

  
“Hey, you don’t have to tell me Americans can be racist,” Sam says, though he didn’t know that about the Garden. The Knicks can go straight to hell and so can his American history teacher. Steve nods and smiles, taking the teasing as it’s intended. Sam’s giving them a hard time in good faith, knowing whose side they’re on.

  
Even if he couldn’t read Steve pretty well he would have known the way Bucky said “rabbi,” the respect he put in the inflection. James Buchanan Barnes is Jewish. Who knew?

  
Steve obviously. No fucking wonder he was desperate to go to war. Sam had never quite believed that line about Steve wanting to follow in his father’s footsteps. It had sounded like an easy answer he used to explain to people who didn’t really care. They heard an answer that was good enough and dropped the subject. He had really been desperate to go to war so he could defend his boyfriend’s honor. Yeah, that sounds about right.

~*~

They’re tired so they get some dinner near their hotel. They can get a giant bowl of soup for ridiculously cheap and, after Sam converts the koruna to dollars on his phone, they order some beers too. A lot of beers since it’s cheaper than asking for table water and comes in a glass a foot tall. Sam has enough for plausible deniability so he asks “so were you… you know?”

  
“Only on my mother’s side,” Bucky says, which, what? That doesn’t make any sense. Then, oh. He still thinks they’re talking about Judaism. He wasn’t in Sam’s head where Sam made the equation equal gay lovers. “Didn’t keep kosher or anything, not when pork was the only meat we could afford sometimes. But she lit a menorah in December and took us to synagogue for Yom Kippur.”

  
Sam nods and looks down, spinning his empty beer glass so it makes reverberating music against the table. Again, the reverence in Bucky’s voice. The kid who had his brains scrambled more than two cartons of Waffle House eggs and with about as much care can practically see the lights in the window of his Brooklyn tenement. Sam feels too ashamed to say “no no, I’m asking if you two made out ever.”

  
He can feel Steve looking at him. “Yes,” Steve says. “But I don’t think either one of us really knew until it was too late.” Yeah, Steve is on the same page as Sam. Bucky makes a confused face but catches up quickly. “We both, I think you’d call it ‘passed.’ If you just looked at us individually but when we were together, well. I was a tiny art student and he followed me around all the time.”

  
“You followed me.”

  
“Bullshit. Anyway. No one quite knew how we were different but they knew we were.”

  
“So you never…” Sam says, blushing. When he drags his eyes up from the table he sees Bucky looking just as eager for an answer. Which confirms the shorter term memories are more damaged as well as anything to do with Steve.

  
“No,” Steve says, shaking his head. “We talked about it a little, with the Commandos. In code obviously. I talked about my pretty Jewish girlfriend with the nice lips. He’d talk about this skinny blonde he would take dancing when he got back. Kept making jokes about how he’d known ‘her’ since they were kids and ‘she’d’ really filled out when ‘she’ hit puberty.” He gestures at his chest.

  
“Hey, you grew some nice titties,” Sam says, making a joke to cover up how jealous he is and how much he regrets asking. He remembers that neither one of them can get drunk on anything less than ethanol (and that’s so gross they retch it back up before they can get wasted anyway) and they’re not even remotely drunk. He pays the tab and they walk back to the hotel, buying and eating another trdelnik before they go inside.

  
There are two beds and they’re pushed together. Sam stops inside the door. If all three of them are going to fit on that bed they’re going to have to get really close.

  
“I can sleep in the tub if you want,” he says, glancing in the bathroom where of course there is only a shower stall. Bucky just looks at him. Steve says “don’t be ridiculous, we need our rest.” Then he drops trou, damn him.

Because of course none of them have pajamas or anything. They’re all used to sleeping rough. Sam can imagine the two of them inching their sleeping bags closer. Who is he kidding, not sleeping bags; piles of leaves and a scratchy blanket. Talking to each other while the other Commandos sleep, making promises about what they’d do when they got back home like they’d never seen a war movie before. Of course they hadn’t seen a war movie, the war movies are about them.

  
The war movies all made Steve really tragic about Peggy Carter or someone obviously based on her. Sam can tell he really loved her too.

  
Bisexual Captain America. Suck it homophobes.

  
Steve is undressing all the way and so is Bucky and wow holy shit. He’d seen Steve in his white undershirt once and had to excuse himself for fifteen minutes. He’s never seen Bucky in anything less than full tactical gear. He often forgets that Bucky got the serum too but now is not one of those times. He curses Erskine and Papa Stark. Sam has known strong dudes, he was in the army. They’re built like barrels. The madmen who created these two had an eye for PR, they knew to make them beautiful too. Really beautiful. Really really-

  
“I’m going to take a shower.”

  
He gets the water warmed up before Steve barges right in and joins him.

  
“What the hell?!”

  
“It was a good idea, don’t want to get the sheets dirty.”

  
“Did you need to take a shower right now?”

  
“We’re tired.” We? Oh yep there is Bucky behind Sam, trying to wedge himself in too.

  
“Hey! What! Does that thing rust?”

  
“Obviously not.”

  
“Can’t a guy jerk off in peace?” he says, trying to pass off total honesty as a joke.

  
“We’re not stopping you,” Bucky says.

  
“Kinda encourage it, actually,” Steve says with a grin. Sam’s jaw actually drops. It might be dislodged, it drops so fast. And yeah, that is a dick poking him in the butt. And the hip. Holy shit, Sam thinks.

  
“What was it like for you?” Steve asks him.

  
“Huh?”

  
“You asked us.”

  
“Oh right. Well, you heard how it was. Don’t ask don’t tell right?” Steve’s eyes get all stormy for a second. Bucky grunts.

  
“For us it was more, show don’t tell.”

  
“I thought you said--”

  
“We were young guys pumped full of all kinds of hormones, we still jerked off.”

  
Sam groans and wraps a hand around his dick. Fucking finally. He’s jerked off thinking about Steve’s abs so much and now they’re in front of him, dripping wet. He reaches out and runs his free hand across those abs. He runs his hand down and wraps it around Steve’s perfect super-dick. Steve’s eyes flutter closed, his stupid long eyelashes resting against his stupid pretty face. Bucky pushes against Sam’s back and holds him up with his metal arm. He runs his human arm down Sam’s chest and bats his hand away from his dick, taking care of that for him. Which is good, Sam was putting all his concentration on jerking Steve off. Steve grabs Bucky’s ass and pulls them both in. It makes stroking him difficult but that doesn’t matter because Steve kisses Sam. That would be amazing enough but Bucky is also nuzzling him while his hard dick presses against his ass. Sam does not last long like that and he comes with a groan.

  
Steve gives him a sweet kiss and grabs the shower head to hose them both off. Sam watches him wash the come off his abs. “Does the serum make you… um.” Harder? Hornier? Come faster? Come slower?

  
“Not sure,” Steve says. “But it’s a little cramped in here.”

  
Sam nods and battles with his conscience while they each wash up properly, with soap and everything. He’s not a romantic about much but these two… they’ve been thrown together and torn apart too many times. Sam would be nuts to bow out and anyway he doesn’t really have a place to go, but it seems wrong that these two are going to have him there for the first time they get to touch each other. He already got off, maybe he can go find a club somewhere and party all night. He can sleep in the backseat tomorrow. They Bucky pushes his hair out of his face as he rinses it a second time with the rivulets of water pouring down his chest and Sam thinks how it would be crazy to turn them down.

  
They’re in love. But they’re beautiful. He wants to be crushed to death by the two of them. He looks to Steve, letting him make the decision. Steve wouldn’t turn him away but Sam will be able to tell if he’s enthusiastic or not.  
When they get out of the shower Steve pulls Sam after him, being pretty unambiguous. For a second Sam thinks Steve is going to throw him into the bed which would be completely ok with him but Steve just kisses him again. Sam uses this as an opportunity to feel him up, squeezing his back muscles and ass, getting a real handful. Bucky comes out drying his hair and sits on the bed. Sam pulls away and goes back to the bathroom.

  
“You ok?”

  
“Just getting lotion.”

  
He takes his time, they deserve at least a second to themselves. When he comes back they’re making out on the bed. They pull back when Sam puts a knee down.

  
“Is that for…” Bucky says.

  
“It smells like lemon, this probably shouldn’t go inside us,” Sam says. Bucky nods and blushes bright red. Couple of virgins, Sam thinks fondly.

  
Riley had been his wingman in more ways than one. Riley was annoyingly straight but he kept an eye out for Sam if he needed to slip away for a while. Sam knows it is hard to get away when you’re on duty and you have to make do with the supplies at hand. Poor things have only ever jerked themselves off dry, he thinks.

  
“I’ll get you some good supplies when this is all over,” he says, like he’s never seen a war movie before. It just falls out of his mouth but it’s true and it’s how he recasts himself to make sense of the situation. He’ll show them the ropes, they’ll finally get to be together, he’ll still get to lick their abs. He throws the lotion on the bed and lies down. He’d thought they’d maybe just jerk off and go to sleep but now he really wants to blow their minds. And their dicks.

  
“Sit up,” he tells Bucky. Bucky moves backwards so he’s leaning against the pillows. Sam runs his tongue down the lines of definition between his abdominal muscles. It tickles Bucky but he groans when Sam dips his tongue in his bellybutton. Then his dick is right there and Sam puts his mouth around it. Bucky gasps softly and puts his hand on the back of Sam’s neck. Not pushing or anything, just resting there. Sam can feel Bucky's fingers flex as he bobs his head up and down, sliding his lips up and down his cock. He tries to make it good for him, stroking his thighs and gently squeezing his balls, aware that he has a responsibility here to his gay friends who grew up in the 30s.

  
“Taking notes old man?” he hears Bucky say, already short of breath.

  
“Yes.” Sam can hear Steve smiling. He feels Steve’s hand on his hip, pushing him onto his side. Sam squeezes his eyes tight and braces for impact. At first it’s so cerebral he can’t completely comprehend it. Captain America is sucking his dick. His dick is currently in the mouth of Captain America. Steve Rogers, Captain America, is kneeling on the side of the bed, mouth on his dick. His hot, wet, eager mouth. Sam moans around Bucky, which Bucky enjoys very clearly. He’s cradling Sam’s head now, running his fingers over his scalp, making little gasps every time the tip of his dick slides by Sam’s lips. “I’m going to come,” he whispers.

  
The easiest way to clean up a mess is to make sure there isn’t one. It’s how Sam spent his entire deployment completely discrete. He swallows everything and pulls off just before it gets too intense for Bucky. He looks like he’s melted into the bed, he’s got a little of the crazy eye. It worries Sam for a moment but then Bucky focuses, looking down at Steve. Sam looks down at Steve and he barely has time to warn him.

  
“Sit back, I’m gonna come again.” Steve does as he’s told and Sam jerks himself off, just a few strokes and he comes again, looking at Steve’s red wet lips. Steve gets a tissue from the bedside and hands it to him. “Thanks man.” Sam cleans himself off and sits up.

  
“I thought you were going to come on my face.”

  
“Sorry for the scare. I made sure I aimed away.”

  
“That’s not what I meant.” Steve grins at him wickedly.

  
“Fuck!”

“What? I’ve seen some of the message boards.”

Sam blushes and hopes he’s cleared his browser history recently. He has never looked up Captain America porn since he met Steve but that doesn’t account for all the years previous. There is some pretty depraved stuff out there and Steve’s right, a lot of it has to do with topping and domming Cap. The stupid wings on his helmet play a crucial role.

  
“What does it taste like?”

  
“Kiss me and find out.”

  
That manages to wipe the smug smile off Steve’s face. He leans up and gives him a filthy kiss, tasting Bucky on his tongue. He has to pull back for air and then Bucky takes his place. Good, it gives Sam a chance to suck on Cap’s nipples and lick his abs too. Steve is swaying on his feet and no wonder, all the blood in his body appears to be in his dick with none left over to make his brain go. Sam and Bucky pull him into bed like a capsized man into a life raft. Steve is all sprawled limbs and they fit themselves around him, Bucky by his side and Sam between his legs. Sam sucks on him while Steve and Bucky make out and it’s the hottest thing, he strains his neck watching them.

Steve’s got his fingers twisted in Bucky’s hair. He pulls back from Steve and kisses his chest. His abs. Sam moves to the side a bit and then he’s nose to nose with Bucky. He allows him to get a few licks in and then he’s back. They figure out how to both do this at once and wind up sort of making out with each other with Steve’s dick between them. Steve doesn’t mind. His fingers scratch at the back of Sam’s head. Steve’s got his wires crossed, he’s tugging on Bucky’s hair and trying to do the same to the hair Sam doesn’t have. Steve is scrabbling for something to hold on it. His thumb pushes into the muscle on Sam's shoulder, it’s got to be some kind of pressure point because it makes Sam moan. He sucks on the base of Steve’s cock while Bucky works the head. Steve moans loudly and Sam feels him come. He comes a really long time for a dude. Probably had that pent up for a while.

Sam wonders, crazily, what would happen if he’d been hard once he was frozen. Would he just come forever, like Austin Powers peeing or something? Sam starts laughing and he tries to stifle it because he can’t even begin to try to explain that train of thought to either of them. They look at him strangely but don’t ask. Steve pats him on the back and Sam crawls up, cuddling the side Bucky hasn’t already claimed. Sam grabs a tissue for Steve.

  
“Thank you.” Steve cleans himself and dabs at Sam’s face. It’s so sweet and so filthy Sam thinks he’ll die of happiness. “What else do you have to show us?”

  
“Oh tons of stuff. But if you’ve seen the message boards you’ve got a pretty good idea already…”

  
Steve gives him a shove. “Not the same. And we have more options with the three of us, right?”

  
Sam can’t help it, he glances to Bucky. Bucky is watching him with wide, curious eyes. “Yeah. Definitely. You want to get sucked and fucked at the same time?” He says it because dammit, he’s supposed to be in charge here, which is a ridiculous fantasy but he has to try. Ridiculous fantasies have been coming true regularly these days.

~*~

They get separated the next day because fate is cruel and has seen war movies. Sam’s trust in Cap is unshakable and he’s rewarded a few days after that, when Steve walks right up and frees him. They fly to Wakanda side by side to go wait for Bucky. They’ll be waiting for a while but it’s ok. They’re used to it and in the end it’ll be so so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) They go to Prague because that is the city I have been to.  
> 2) I was only there a couple days but I didn't make anything up (including the cheap beer, the nuclear bunker, and the rest stop, although that is probably further south than they're going).  
> 3) Leipzig is closer to Berlin than I thought. I was expecting a big ol' road trip in the middle of Civil War so handwave, they go to Prague!  
> 4) I saw the Bucky is Jewish headcanon and latched on to it instantly but I am goy so if I got anything super bad please let me know.  
> 5) Also that Bucky isn't that experienced. Basically I got a bunch of headcanons from tumblr and put them in a fic.  
> 6) I wrote this for a friend because she donated $50 to SPLC. I was supposed to write 5K but she didn't hold me to it. I was like "lol that's too many words" and then all this came out in one sitting and surprise surprise I'm already plotting out a sequel where all the boys hang out in Wakanda, and cry over the Buck-cicle. T'Challa shows them cat gifs to cheer them up.  
> 7) Sam is gay as hell and Steve swears like the WWII soldier he is.


End file.
